La caída del samurái
by Terry Wolles
Summary: Tras un emocionante partido de fútbol, Japón cayó derrotada ante Bélgica en el Mundial de Rusia, en un final agónico y cruel. Seguramente muchos aficionados japoneses se lamentaron de la forma en la que su selección quedó eliminada. Pero... ¿cómo reaccionó nuestro detective favorito antes tales acontecimientos? Estáis a un click de descubrirlo...


Faltaban pocos minutos para las cinco de la mañana. La oscuridad de la noche aún reinaba en el barrio de Beika, y Ran estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su habitación. Poco sabía la joven que su tranquilo descanso estaba a punto de ser interrumpido por unos extraños ruidos. Para la joven de pelo castaño sonaban lejanos, pero eran lo suficientemente incómodos como para estorbarla mientras dormía. La chica abrió lentamente sus ojos e intentó localizar de dónde venían esos ruidos y qué eran exactamente. Parecía que venían del comedor, además de que podía distinguir las voces de su padre y la de Conan… ¿Pero por qué narices estarían ambos despiertos a esas horas de la madrugada? Ran se levantó de su cama poco a poco y salió de ella, poniendo sus cinco sentidos en un mejor funcionamiento. Efectivamente, podía escuchar las voces de su padre y del niño al que quería como si fuera su hermano, soltando expresiones y onomatopeyas de nervios, de cierta desesperación si se puede medir. Y había una tercera voz que se escuchaba desde el mismo lugar, el salón… Fue entonces que Ran cayó en la cuenta. Ya recordó por qué Conan y su padre estaban despiertos a aquellas horas tan intempestivas, y seguramente a qué se debían aquellas expresiones. La chica se ajustó su pijama, ya que le había quedado un tirante descolocado de tanto moverse en la cama, y se dirigió hacia el comedor. Allí se encontró a Conan y a su padre, efectivamente, mirando la televisión. Y no estaban viendo un programa cualquiera. Era el partido de octavos de final de la Copa del Mundo de fútbol, que enfrentaba a las selecciones nacionales de Bélgica y Japón. Kogoro estaba sentado en el sofá, con su pijama muy arrugado, mordiéndose las uñas y cara de estar pasando un mal momento. Por su parte, Conan estaba dos palmos del televisor, con las manos juntas como si estuviera rezando, y prestando toda su atención a lo que sucedía en el campo. El niño no llevaba puesto su pijama, sino una camiseta de la selección japonesa que su madre le había enviado por correo unas semanas, personalizada con su nombre y el dorsal número diez a la espalda. Ran se aclaró la garganta y se dirigió a los dos fanáticos que tenía postrados ante el televisor:

— Os dije que os dejaba ver el futbol con la condición de que no me despertarais, que en unas horas tengo examen…

Kogoro se giró al instante, mientras que Conan siguió mirando la pantalla, totalmente atento a lo que ocurría. La cara del veterano detective era de cierto temor, sabiendo los terribles que podían llegar a ser los cabreos de su hija.

— Lo-lo siento, es que íbamos ganando por dos a cero y nos han remontado, está muy emocionante esto… —dijo Kogoro, con una risa nerviosa.

— _¡…despeja el saque de esquina Courtois, y cuidado que se lanza Bélgica a la contra! ¡Esta puede ser la última!_

— ¿Qué? ¡No, no, no! —exclamó Kogoro, girándose de nuevo hacia el televisor, ignorando por completo a su hija.

Ran se acercó unos pasos hacia ellos y miró el marcador sobreimpresionado en la pantalla. Bélgica y Japón empataban a dos goles a falta de tan solo veinte segundos para finalizar el tiempo de descuento de la segunda parte. Ella, Kogoro y Conan vieron en el televisor como los jugadores belgas, vestidos de rojo, se lanzaban al contraataque contra el equipo de su país, los Samuráis Azules. Hasta Ran vio a venir que la situación pintaba muy mal.

— _¡…Meunier se acerca al área! ¡Meunier para Lukaku! ¡Lukaku la deja pasar, el disparo desde atrás… GOL! ¡Gol, gol, gol, gol, gol, gol, gol! ¡Gooooooooooool de Bélgica! ¡En la última jugada del partido, contra letal de los Diablos Rojos, Lukaku deja pasar la asistencia de Meunier, y Chadli que venía totalmente solo la envía al fondo de las mallas! ¡3 a 2 para Bélgica, que culmina una remontada épica y deja a Japón fuera del Mundial!_

Kogoro dejó caer pesadamente su puño sobre el sofá, mientras a Ran se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. En menos de diez segundos vio como apeaban a su país de un evento tan importante como el Mundial de fútbol, y además de forma cruel, con un gol en la última jugada del partido. El silbato final del árbitro consumaba la desesperación de Kogoro, que se dejó caer en el sofá.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Con lo bien que íbamos! ¡Adiós a mi apuesta…! —farfulló el detective, mordiendo uno de los cojines del sofá antes de marcharse del comedor soltando varios improperios.

Ran vio como su padre se alejaba hacia su habitación. La chica suspiró profundamente mientras apoyaba su mano en la mejilla. Realmente su padre era incorregible. La chica volvió a observar la pantalla, viendo a los jugadores japoneses abatidos, algunos de ellos llorando y abrazándose entre ellos. De la misma forma, observó cómo los jugadores belgas saltaban de alegría y celebraban con la afición su dramática victoria. Fue al levantar la vista del televisor, que la joven castaña se dio cuenta de un gran detalle: Conan. Su pequeño compañero seguía delante del televisor, pero había cambiado su postura. Esta vez estaba sentado cubriéndose la cara con las rodillas y cruzando los brazos por encima de las piernas. Ran cambió el chip de inmediato al ver esa imagen. Recordó inmediatamente como Conan vivía el futbol con pasión, ya fuera jugándolo con sus amigos o hablando con ellos de los partidos que veían. Además, era un seguidor incondicional de los Samuráis Azules, y por lo que se veía esa derrota agónica le había golpeado con fuerza. La chica se acercó lentamente, analizando cada movimiento del pequeño para ver su reacción. Por un segundo, le pareció escuchar hasta un pequeño sollozo. Pobrecito, lo debía estar pasando mal. La chica de cabello castaño se arrodilló a la derecha de su pequeño amigo y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

— ¿Conan…? ¿Te encuentras bien?

El niño levantó la cabeza lentamente y mostró el rostro a su cuidadora. Tenía unas ojeras bastante pronunciadas, signo de haberse levantado más de una vez a ver los partidos del Mundial de madrugadas. Pero lo que hizo que a Ran le diera un vuelco el corazón fueron sus mejillas enrojecidas y sus ojos aguantando lágrimas como podían. Conan no era una persona que mostrara sus emociones muy abiertamente, a excepción de cuando había que investigar un caso. Era muy serio para la edad que tenía. Pero con el fútbol era diferente. Sus expresiones, su forma de actuar y sus emociones cambiaban por completo. De alguna forma, el fútbol le hacía parecer más el niño que era. Y ahora ese niño estaba entristecido porque su país había sido eliminado de la Copa del Mundo de fútbol. Ran sacó a relucir su sonrisa más maternal, al mismo tiempo que acercaba el cuerpo de Conan hacia ella, abrazándolo con ternura. La joven colocó la mano derecha sobre su nuca, mientras que con la izquierda masajeaba suavemente su espalda. Mientras le abrazaba, podía escuchar pequeños sollozos provenientes de aquel pequeño cuerpo. Era una situación extraña para ella. Nunca había visto llorar a Conan, a pesar de que él le había visto llorar a ella muchísimas veces, especialmente cuando se trataba de Shinichi. Precisamente, otro gran fanático del futbol, aún más que Conan seguramente, que también estaría deprimido tras la derrota de la selección japonesa. Ran anotó un recordatorio mental para llamar a Shinichi después de su examen, ya que su principal preocupación en este momento era animar a Conan. El pequeño detective había estado sollozando sobre su pecho durante unos cuantos minutos. Se sentía algo avergonzado de llorar delante de su amada, y aún más por algo como un partido de fútbol. Pero tenía que reconocerlo: desde pequeño que este deporte le encantaba con locura. Lo había jugado en el colegio y en el instituto, seguía a fondo los partidos de su equipo favorito, los Tokyo Spirits; pero cuando llegaba el Mundial se transformaba. No sabía si era por el patriotismo o por la emoción de la competición deportiva más importante del planeta después de los Juegos Olímpicos, pero una vez cada cuatro años la emoción le embargaba. Y allí estaba, llorando delante de la chica que le gustaba por culpa de un partido de fútbol. Podía parecer ridículo para algunos, pero por lo menos ella le comprendía, aun sin saber su verdadera identidad. Conan levantó un momento la vista para encontrarse la mirada de Ran, tierna y maternal sobre su cara. La chica le secó las lágrimas que le quedaban en los ojos pasando el dedo y acto seguido le dio al pequeño un beso en la frente. El detective sintió los labios de la joven en su frente como si fuesen una quemadura, al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba fuertemente.

— ¿Te encuentras mejor? —preguntó.

— Sí… —respondió él, con las mejillas encendidas.

— Conan, no te preocupes por la derrota. Son cosas que pasan. Sé que adoras el fútbol con locura, pero no te deprimas. Eres un samurái azul, ¿verdad? Los samuráis como tú deben aceptar su derrota, levantarse y recuperarse antes de iniciar la siguiente batalla. ¿Entendido, mi pequeño samurái? —dijo la chica, con su magnífica sonrisa angelical.

Conan solamente asintió, con una sonrisa en sus labios. Acto seguido, Ran le dio la mano y se lo llevó al baño para que se lavara las lágrimas de la cara antes de volver a acostarse. Quizá tardaría unos cuantos días en sacarse completamente de encima la sensación de tristeza, pero Ran tenía razón. Un samurái como él lo que tiene que hacer es volver a levantarse y superar todos los obstáculos que se le pongan por delante, sean cuales sean.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer esta pequeña historia que se me ocurrió tras acabar de ver el partido. Estaba muy fastidiado por ese gol en la jugada final y me imaginé como de mal le habría sentado a Conan ver algo así, con lo futbolero que es. XD**

 **En fin, un placer y nos vemos pronto. ^^**


End file.
